


Hard Day at Work

by 5secondsofYoutube



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Phan - Freeform, Pheels, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, cuteness, helpme, otp, relationship, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsofYoutube/pseuds/5secondsofYoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes how from a tiring day at the YouTube offices to find Dan asleep in Phil's bed. Phil gets in to and basically they snuggle and it's really cute :) enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> yO my first fan fic tell me if it's shit or not pls :)

It was 9o'clock when Phil wearily stumbled, after a long and tiring day in the YouTube offices, into the cosy flat that he shared with a certain someone named Dan Howell.

>>>>>>>

Dan and Phil been dating over 5 years now and had never gotten tired of each others company. They would often snuggle up together on the couch and watch trashy tv shows with a big bowl of popcorn in front of them. Phil was always entranced by Dan's sparkling brown eyes, the way his smile lit his whole face, his peals of laughter and hazelnut hair swooped to one side. Dan was his world.

>>>>>>>

When Phil opened the door he was greeted with silence. He called for Dan but got no answer, thinking this was strange, he checked the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and Dan's room but couldn't find him anywhere. Phil's pulse started to quicken and he rushed into his own room. He smiled fondly at the sight. Dan was in his bed with the duvet wrapped around him, making him look like an adorable burrito. Phil chuckled and crawled into bed beside him, making Dan slowly open his eyes.  
"Hello my little burrito" Phil whispered.  
"Hello my little Philly" Dan snuggled up to Phil and Phil put his arm around him and drifted off to sleep.........

**Author's Note:**

> yO my first fan fic tell me if it's shit or not pls :)


End file.
